


Tame

by fannishliss



Series: Kink List [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Penetration, Fantasy, Kink Meme, M/M, Multiple Selves, Pulp Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Bucky prompts Steve to tell him his wildest fantasy, so Steve tells how he wants to be taken by multiple Buckys.  Bucky is okay with that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/gifts).



> I have to dedicate this to spitandvinegar, for the incredible inspiration. I want paper dolls of all her Buckys and Steves. :D All her stories are amazing, but the one about multiples from other dimensions is [Except it Abide in the Vine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910536).
> 
> This story is for my kink list challenge, and today's main kink is double penetration.

“What’s your wildest, most secret fantasy?” Bucky asks Steve. 

Steve is cuddled down in Bucky’s arms, like he used to be when he was small, when they were so deep in denial, they claimed they shared a bed just to stay warm, even though they kept their beds pushed together year round, even in the height of the sweltering Brooklyn summer. 

Steve’s sweaty head smells exactly the same as it always has, and Bucky freaking loves it. The top of that head of fine golden hair, tucked under his chin, is the best thing in the whole damn world. 

Well, but there are so many amazing things about cuddling with Steve in his arms: the way his dick nestles safe and happy in the cleft of Steve’s ass; the way Steve’s back presses long and strong against Bucky’s torso; and how Steve fits inside the loving circle of Bucky’s arms even now that he’s so much bigger than he used to be. 

Steve is pondering his secret fantasies and he’s trying to work up his nerve to tell Bucky. Bucky chuckles as the hot blush spreads down Steve’s fair skin, from his face down his neck and across the top of his chest. 

Steve is taking too long. 

“Maybe your fantasies are just too tame, and we’ve already done them all,” Bucky goads, all casual and offhand.

“Tame!” Steve retorts. “How could they be tame with you for a husband.” 

“Dancing, champagne, roses, June moon croon,” Bucky singsongs. 

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with good old romance,” Steve says, “but I got plenty of ideas so wild they’d grow hair on your chest.” 

“Not this chest,” Bucky says. “Yours neither.” 

“Shut the fuck up,” Steve mutters, smiling at the old grudge. Steve had been so proud of his fine blonde chest hair, before the serum had done away with it. 

“Smooth as a baby’s bottom,” Bucky murmurs, taking the opportunity to feel up Steve’s luscious pecs. 

“Jesus, Bucky,” Steve curses, but then he shivers as Bucky tweaks a nipple and it ruins the effect. 

“Probably you think this is wild, me playing with your gorgeous tits like a girl’s,” Bucky says. 

“I do not,” Steve says, and slaps at Bucky’s hand, but he ends up taking Bucky’s hand in his own and cradling it loosely against him. 

“Well, then, I’m all ears about this wild and crazy fantasy of yours,” Bucky says, winding Steve up to the snapping point. 

“Brace yourself, buddy,” Steve says. 

“I’m braced,” Bucky says. He punctuates the statement with a little wiggle that settles Steve in more snug against his body, holds Steve tighter in his arms. Steve lets out a deep, relaxing sigh and Bucky’s heart thuds painfully. Bucky loves that punk so much. Every contented exhalation, every little grin, every moment when Steve’s guard goes down, is like a heavenly blessing, soothing Bucky’s nerves like nothing else. 

“It’s you,” Steve whispers. 

“Me?” Bucky asks. “You already got me, punk, that’s no fantasy.” 

“it is though,” Steve says, “just let me explain. Then you’ll see.”

“Okay, lay it on me,” Bucky says. 

“Hush, Bucky, let me tell it,” Steve complains. 

“mph mph,” Bucky says through sealed lips, and mimes turning the key. He feels Steve laugh. 

“Thank you,” Steve says, “you can swim out into the River and pick that up from the bottom tomorrow then.” 

“Mmmm,” Bucky groans, playing along. 

“Anyhow,” Steve says, “now that I have the floor. Okay, so it’s like this. I’m fighting…” 

“what’s new” Bucky chuckles.

“shut it!” Steve hisses. “I’m fighting, you know, one of those really kooky guys. Like he has some kind of device, like a ray, or a portal…” 

“He shoots the ray at the wall and it opens a portal!” Bucky offers.

“Yes,” Steve says, and pinches Bucky’s thigh. Bucky has never ever before let on that this stings and he never ever will. He shuts up. 

“The portal opens … swirling lights… and it feels like reality tilts off its axis.” 

“I never knew reality had an axis…” 

Steve snorts at that one despite himself. 

“Reality wavers, askew…. the laws of time and space are cast adrift…” 

“Damn son, you really were listening back when I read you all those pulps.” 

“Course I was. ANY. HOW. Portal opens, reality skews, and we see the form of a man silhouetted against the otherworldly light…” 

“See, that right there is how you shoulda known, if you weren’t picturing Carter’s silhouette right there…” 

“That’s another fantasy for another occasion,” Steve says primly. “Out of the swirling fog of the eldritch dimension stumbles the shadow of a man.” 

“Just his shadow?” Bucky asks. 

Suddenly a mighty and righteous flurry of poke attacks hits Bucky in all his most tender/ticklish spots. “Ow! Ow ow ow! Uncle! I swear!” 

Steve calms and resettles once Bucky triple locks his lip and solemnly hands Steve the key, which Steve swallows. “Shoulda took the East River while you had the chance,” Steve mourns, solemnly shaking his head. 

“The veil between dimensions has been torn. A powerful yearning calls through the multiverse, which none may hear and not obey. The rift cries out from the mighty heart of the hero gazing upon it, and from every time and place they come: the Buckys.” 

Bucky chokes on his own spit and spends the next minute cough-laughing and trying to get his breath back. But he doesn’t say a word. Satisfied, Steve goes on. 

“The first Bucky to make it through the portal calmly punches out the madman with two blows from his iron fists, knocking him unconscious to the ground. Nevertheless, the portal spins larger, as the wondering captain feasts his eyes on the magnificent Bucky before him. Young and brash, Barnes is full to the brim with confidence and swagger, trim and proper in his sergeant’s uniform, the world — nay, the multiverse! is his oyster.”

Bucky remembers: it was all show. He was scared shitless to go off to war, but at least Steve would be safe at home. He says nothing. 

“Then another Bucky comes through. It’s Sarge, the hero who survived Zola’s tortures at Azzano. He kept his men alive through bravery and self-sacrifice. Bruised and dirty, Bucky shines with nobility even as his eyes are dark with remembered horrors. Steve can’t help but reach out to ease his torments.”

“mmhmm,” Bucky says. 

“Another Bucky comes through. This one, James, is piecing himself back together in Bucharest, keeping under the radar, pulling the scattered memories back together. Then the saddest Bucky comes through, the Asset, the blank one who almost didn’t remember. And the most dangerous Bucky, the American, as he was during the height of the Red Room— deadly, ruthless, yet still covertly resisting the way he was controlled. Buckys crowd the room and Steve realizes: he’s surrounded. Buckys are staring at him with their pale blue eyes… some smirking, some frowning, some fierce— but all of you are hungry.” 

“Me?” Bucky says. 

Steve pinches. 

“Mmm” Bucky apologizes. 

“Now I’m surrounded. Buckys everywhere, getting closer, devouring me with their eyes, licking their luscious red lips…”

“Nope, I’m pretty sure that’s Peg again,” Bucky spills. 

Steve gives a mighty sigh. Silence. 

Bucky strokes Steve soothingly and waits it out. 

“Anyhow!” Steve says, after Bucky has sufficiently been made to wait. “There’s at least half a dozen Buckys and only one Steve, and they’ve all got just one thing in mind. They grab me and start tearing off my clothes and I’m naked in seconds.” 

“Mmm,” Bucky admires. Steve is naked after all, and Bucky lets his hands roam appreciatively. 

“‘Go ahead!’ I yell. ‘Do whatever you want— I can do this all day!’ The Buckys all nod.” 

Behind Steve, Bucky nods, in perfect agreement with his fantastical counterparts. 

“The Buckys have me pinned, but they don’t want to fight. At first I’m a little nervous of that one who doesn’t remember— but he has a gleam in his eye, like it’s all about to come back to him. And then I realize, one of them is you.” 

Bucky is pretty sure all of them are. At first he was a little alarmed at the thought of Steve fantasizing about him when he wasn’t fully himself — but then he thinks of how damn grateful that sad fuck, the Asset, would have been to lay eyes on Steve Rogers. Steve was the one thing they never managed to burn out of his skull — he didn’t know his own name, but he knew Steve, name or no name. 

“I mean, this you, the now you, with the new arm and all your memories back and no triggers. And you say, ‘you sure about this, Stevie?’ and I say, ‘I got nothing to prove.’ And you laugh, and you just reel me in and start kissing me, and I’m kissing back, and then I feel their hands. They’re all reaching out, laying hold of me, crowding in. It’s creepy for a second but then it isn’t, it’s like dancing in a crowded room with the other dancers right up next to you. You’re all around me, Bucky — kissing me and holding me tight. It feels so good!” 

Bucky kind of lets go and closes his eyes. He can feel Steve,warm and heavy and real, right there in his arms. The story sounds good, so he decides to go along with it. He holds Steve tighter and nuzzles the back of his neck as he goes on with the story. 

“So my head is swimming with all this over stimulation. There you are, Buck, kissing me, holding me in your arms after so much heartache, and everything is all right — more than all right. I’m naked and there’s no hiding how worked up I’m getting. The other Buckys can see. The American crowds in behind me, all dressed up in a tux like James Bond, and he starts saying all kinds of things in my ear, like…” 

Steve pauses. 

Bucky leans in and growls, with a slightly Russian accent, “You think you are so perfect, Captain America. You will witness firsthand the superiority of the Motherland.” 

Steve laughs a little and says, “I kind thought he might say, ‘Suck my dick, capitalist pig!’”

“You were a Socialist,” Bucky denies. 

“‘Lick my balls, jingoist whore,’” Steve says. “So I fall to my knees and he drops his pants and I lean in. He smells fantastic, so earthy and perfect. I just wanna get my nose in there. All the other Buckys are pressing in close.” 

“I thought you were kissing me,” Bucky says, not sure if he should be jealous. 

“I was, but now it’s the American. I mean, he’s the one who taught the Widows some of their best moves.”

Bucky concedes the point. 

“So you and The American are kind of passing me back and forth, but then Barnes has had enough. ‘Hey, you lugs, that’s my pal you’re tossing around,’ he says, and I turn to him, and just, the look on his face. I don’t know how I lied to myself for so long, Buck — you always loved me, I know it now.” 

“Yeah,” Bucky whispers, snuggling and kissing Steve wherever he can reach. 

“So Barnes pulls me up against him, somehow he’s lost the hat and now his tie is loose, and he’s so flushed and he keeps looking down at my mouth, and he says…” 

Bucky reaches up and silences Steve with a gentle thumb against his lips. “Don’t quote that mook, he ain’t got as many lines as fingers on one hand.” 

“Okay,” Steve says around Bucky’s questing thumb. “Anyhow, he’s looking at me all hot and bothered, then the American pushes him up against me, and Jesus, Bucky, you sure know how to kiss.” 

Steve’s mouth is so soft against Bucky’s thumb, and there’s his tongue, and his sharp little teeth. Bucky shivers, wondering where this is leading. 

“They all start kissing me, one after another, sometimes more than one at once, jostling their way in — and some of them are taking off their clothes. By this point, I’m so hard I’m dizzy, I’m so turned on I can hardly stand, but you’re holding me up — the American kisses hard and the Asset is so incredibly gentle… and all your hands are all over me, and finally I give up and just fall into your arms, just trusting that you’ll hold me up….. and then we sink down onto a big soft blanket on the floor and all the Buckys are just as naked and turned on as I am.” 

“Mmm,” Bucky says with approval. 

“So I’m at the bottom of a pile of naked, horny Buckys. James is combing his fingers through my hair, Sarge is biting all over my neck, Barnes is playing with my tits and being really rough —“ 

“You can take it,” Bucky mutters, getting in a few strategic pinches of his own. 

“Oh, yes, I can,” Steve says with a happy shudder. 

“The Asset is making his way down my stomach toward my dick, making these sweet little noises as he kisses my skin, and I think that’s the best thing in the world, when I feel a finger stroking over my ass, I kind of lose it, and I start to thrash, then all the hands get firm, and the American leans in and he says…” 

“Take what’s coming to you, punk,” Bucky says. 

“Um, I think that’s you, Buck,” Steve says. 

“Oh, it definitely is,” Bucky says, and his own hand is slipping down Steve’s ass. There’s always lube in the bedside table drawer, so Bucky’s finger is nice and slick as it teases at Steve’s tight hole. 

“Oh, yeah,” Steve says. 

“So, you gonna take em all, huh, punk?” Bucky asks.

“Yeah,” Steve groans, as Bucky’s finger slips in. 

“You gonna let me use you both ends at once?” Bucky says. His vibranium hand touches Steve’s mouth, and Steve sucks him in, while now two fingers slide smoothly up into Steve’s ass. 

“Mmm,” Steve moans, slipping under. He’s pushing his tight little ass back against Bucky’s fingers, sucking and licking at Bucky’s other hand like it’s made of maple syrup. 

“So who’s gonna get you first, huh Stevie?” Bucky asks. “I’m thinking it’s the American. He’s a devious son of a bitch, but he’s smooth as shit. He gets you all loose and slick and makes you want it so bad, you feel like he’s doing you a favor when he finally pushes in.” 

“Ung,” Steve says, as Bucky continues to lube him up and work him open. 

“You want it, little pig?” Bucky says, playing up the Russian. He remembers those days, through a weird haze. He knows he never had a Russian accent; he always spoke English like a New Yorker, which was the whole reason they called him the American (not to his face, but among the Red Room and Department X elites). 

“mmm” Steve moans, clearly saying yes with his hot mouth stuffed full of Bucky’s black vibranium fingers. 

Bucky teases Steve as long as he can, pouring filth into Steve’s ear: “Spangled man, so ready to let your country fuck you up. Did they tell you turn around, bend over? Did you ever wish they’d just spread you out on that stage, and show the world what you really wanted?” 

“mmm!” Steve says. Normally, humiliation isn’t his thing, Bucky knows, but that stage persona has always been a sore spot. 

“I should string you up where everyone could see, make you moan for me, show them how bad you want my dick in your super little ass. You’d take it so good, they’d be throwing dollar bills like confetti…” 

Steve is pushing back against Bucky’s hand, so relaxed, so ready. 

“Ask me for it,” Bucky says, pulling his hand away from Steve’s mouth. 

“Please,” Steve says, so easily. 

“Please what, spangly man?” Bucky says. 

Steve smiles, amused and dreamy. “Please, Russky, put me in my place with your massive Soviet firepower.” 

Bucky laughs and almost breaks character. “I will do it,” he says, low and gravelly. Pulling his hand free, he lines up his dick and pushes in. But the thing is, Steve’s ass really is perfect, gripping him tight, so hot and smooth inside, silky and ready for him like he was made to be fucked. And if the serum made Steve what he was meant to be inside — maybe the perfect fuck is actually part of all that. 

Bucky eases in as deep as he can get, and he hears Steve groan. Steve doesn’t fuck like Bucky might have expected. He just lays down and takes it. All that power— and he just relaxes, and revels in the feel of Bucky’s dick. It makes Bucky want to just wreck him to see how much he can take. 

Bucky only has one dick, but he knows how to talk. “I know what you want, Stevie — you want me to use you, take you every way there is. So let me tell you how much I want you — what all those versions of me would have done with you if they thought they could get away with it.” 

“The American would fuck your throat, just holding you in place and shoving in, giving you just enough breath to stay awake. He just uses you, but not like he doesn’t know who you are — he knows exactly who you are, he knows everything you want, and he gives it to you just like you need, and then he stops and makes you beg for it.” 

Steve moans into the pillow, “yeah, oh yeah. I’d beg, I want it.” 

“The Asset doesn’t have orders, he’s not sure what someone might do if he takes initiative — but your dick is right there, and no one is sucking it. He slips down and no one stops him. He licks out with his tongue and gets a good taste, and it tastes so good, just like he thought it might and he doesn’t know why. He doesn’t really remember this… but he knows he wants you and no one is stopping him. All the Buckys are having their way with you — so maybe he can too. The American gives him a little nod, while the other Buckys are groping and kissing you wherever they want, and two of them are maybe shoving a little to get at your ass, so the Asset wiggles his head underneath you and sucks you into his mouth. He loves it, oh, it’s so firm and good, and he loves how it makes you shudder and shake— the others are doing whatever they want but he gets this, the very best prize, he thinks. And he just latches on and sucks and he is in heaven.”

“Oh, oh god, oh Bucky,” Steve cries. 

Bucky knows. The Asset is a little too sad to have in bed with them, even though Bucky did his best to make him happy— so he changes the focus. Bucky is thrusting smooth and slow and even, just warming Steve up while he spins his tale. 

“Barnes would be right here, slipping in beside me, two dicks at once in this tight hole,” Bucky says. “I always knew how much you wanted to prove yourself. How much you wanted to show how strong you were, how you could take anything. Shouldn’t I get out one of your toys and slip it in here next to me?” 

“Oh, oh God, Bucky! Do you, do you think that would work?” Steve cries. 

“Are you serious?” Bucky says.

“Yes,” Steve says. “If you’re game I want it.” 

“Well, okay, but real slow, and you gotta let me know if it gets to be too much. I don’t ever want to hurt you like that.” 

“Bucky, please, how am I gonna get hurt?” 

“I just, don’t want to hurt you.” Bucky has a line, and he won’t cross it. 

“If it hurts a little, that’s okay,” Steve says, always negotiating. “A little pain is worth it to me.” 

Bucky frowns, but he slowly pulls out, leaving Steve collapsed on the bed for a moment. He pulls out their toy box from under the bed and finds one of his own dildos — he doesn’t go for girth like Steve does. 

“Okay, Steve, we’ll try it,” Bucky says. “But you gotta give me colors.” 

“Green!” Steve shouts. 

“I ain’t even touched you yet, simmer down,” Bucky says. He looks at Steve’s hole and pictures how this will work. He adds a lot more lube to his dick and pushes back in. 

“You take my dick like a pro,” Bucky says, doing the Russian thing. “But can you take two of us at once?” 

“Yes, yes,” Steve says, bearing down. 

Bucky pulls out till only the head off his dick is still inside, then he lines up the dildo and pushes. It feels great, actually, the smooth dildo pressing in against Bucky’s dick. Bucky keeps pushing, and the fucking has loosened Steve up enough that the head of the dildo slips past the resistance, and seats itself just inside Steve next to Bucky’s dick. Steve’s hole is stretched so tight, and Steve is shivering a little, trying to let himself relax against the invasion. Bucky doesn’t move, but damn, it feels good. 

Steve moans. “Oh! Yellow!”

“You need me to stop, Stevie?” Bucky asks, ready to pull out. 

“No! Just, let me breathe, and go slow….” 

Steve breathes out and Bucky feels himself sinking deeper inside, the dildo sliding in with him. 

“It is okay, Stevie?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve says. “Green!” 

Bucky adds more lube and slips in a little more. 

Steve groans and tries to relax. “It’s so intense — so much.” 

“It feels amazing,” Bucky says. 

“Talk — talk more,” Steve says. 

“You made me throw the key in the East River,” Bucky points out. 

“No, I swallowed it, but you already pulled it out of my ass, so… “ Steve laughs. 

“Stevie, doll, it feels so good inside you,” Bucky says. He can’t imagine what he, the young Barnes, would have said if he’d ever had the privilege of being with Steve like this back in those days. “Does it feel good, Stevie?” He just wants it to be good for Steve too. 

“Jesus, yes, Buck,” Steve says. “Fuck me — come on, don’t hold back!” 

Bucky gives an experimental thrust, and finds that he can’t go too deep, or pull out too far, but Steve is taking him like this without any problem. 

Steve pushes back and takes Bucky deeper than he expected. Bucky gives a shout, and Steve moans. 

“Just do it, Buck — don’t think — just do it!” 

Bucky lets go and tries to give Steve what he wants. The fake dick next to his own is a little weird, but it does feel good, rubbing along his length, and Steve is so hot and tight and everything is so slick…

“Tell me,” Steve says. Bucky knows what he means. 

“The American has you and Barnes right where he wants you,” Bucky says, trying to keep his head. “He knows Barnes never wanted you to know the way he really felt — and now his dick is up your ass, right where he always dreamed — and it feels so good, and Barnes is going crazy, cause he doesn’t want the Russian guy to hurt you — and I might talk like a Russky but I would never hurt you, not like this…” 

“I know it, Buck,” Steve says. 

“The Asset just wants his mouth around your cock. He wants it so bad, that beautiful cock filling up his mouth, the taste and smell of you filling his senses, and he doesn’t have to talk or think or more, just suckle at you, and make you feel good. He wants that so much.” 

“Oh god,” Steve says. 

“And James, he just wants to kiss you. And Sarge, he just wants to bite your neck and pull at your tits, because how are you even real?” Bucky knows what all of them wanted, because they were real. He really was them. He wants Steve so much, every way he can get him, and that always has been and always will be the deepest truth of Bucky Barnes. 

“Steve, I gotta pull out, okay, hold on…” Bucky gingerly pulls out and tosses the dildo aside.

Steve rolls over and looks up at him, his dark brows heavy with concern. His face is sweaty and flushed and his lips are bitten bright red. Bucky has never seen anything so gorgeous. 

“Put your knees up, Stevie,” Bucky says. 

“Okay,” Steve says, and instantly grabs his knees, spreading them wide. 

Bucky sinks back inside, coming home, like always. “I just had to see your face. I love you, Steve. I love you so much. I always have, and I always will.” 

“I know, I know,” Steve says, returning Bucky’s thrusts, encouragingly him to go harder. “I love you too!” 

Bucky abandons his words and kisses Steve deep, fucking him with everything he has, and Steve wraps his legs around Bucky and holds him tight as they move, fast and violent and amazing. 

Bucky gets a hand around Steve’s dick and that’s it. Steve finally lets go, coming hard, squeezing Bucky like a vise, and Bucky sees stars, shouting as he spills deep inside Steve’s body. 

Moments pass, their bodies still seizing from the intensity. Finally Bucky pulls out and moves to the side. Steve clings on and holds Bucky tight. 

“That went well, I thought,” Steve says after a while. 

Bucky’s brain is blissfully empty. “Mmm.” 

“Tame,” Steve scoffs, and Bucky smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you liked! :)
> 
> Also, do not hesitate to google images of Sebastian Stan in a tux. OMG, the American. Wah.


End file.
